Tonks vs Tonks Battle of the Thoughts
by Purgurl
Summary: Tonks vs Tonks. Who will win? RLNT. My first HP fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well Folks, this is my first attempt at HP fan fiction. I choose RL/NT 'cos quite frankly, I love 'em. My favourite characters got together, a dream come true. ; ) This story isn't beta-ed unfortunately so I apologise in advance! Enough babble, onwards with the story!

Disclaimer: I own Nada. Zip. Zilch. JKR owns all!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I want to kick his head in.

_No, you don__'__t._

Yes, I do.

_But why hurt someone that you love?_

Don't love him.

_Then why are you sitting here gulping down ice-cream. It wouldn__'__t have anything to do with his rejecting you, would it?_

He's a bastard.

_A really nice, sweet, honest and caring __'__bastard.__'_

Maybe.

_You love him._

Maybe.

_Ha! _

Doesn't change how he feels about me though.

_You know that he cares about you._

Not enough to want to be with me.

_He__'__s trying to protect you._

I don't care that he's a werewolf. I've always known and not once have I ever feared him.

_He doesn__'__t believe that. He loves you and so he__'__s trying to save you from a life of hurt and pain._

What's this then eh? I'm sitting here wallowing in a great big puddle of tears. Jolly good fun.

And lets just add the fact that he doesn't trust me when I tell him that I don't care about his bloody 'furry little problem.'

_Even though you__'__re upset now, you__'__ll move on._

No I won't.

_Only thing that__'__s stopping you is yourself._

Yes, I know. Don't want to move bloody on.

_What kind of attitude is that?_

Mine.

_Tonks, since when have you allowed a man to reduce you to a quivering, snivelling wreck._

He isn't just 'a man.' He's _The_ Man.

Nymphadora Tonks looked one last time at her old dusty mirror. This time she had no reply to herself. She sighed and nodded. All she could do now was refuse to give up. Stick it out.

Tonks Style.


	2. Mollywobbles' worries

Ok, so, this is a semi-continuation of Battle of the Thoughts. But, it's in an entirely different style. I just thought I could expand from Tonks' thoughts to Tonks' actions. Plus, I love any Molly - Tonks interaction. Enough babbling from me, on with the show.

Disclaimer: Not mine...unfortunately.

A rather timid knock at her door roused Tonks from the Battle of her Thoughts.

"Bloody Hell!! I leave Bloody Grimmauld to get some Bloody peace and then they Bloody well follow me home!!"

She threw off the three multicoloured duvet covers she had rolled herself in and stumbled over her favourite purple boots to get to the door of her overly cluttered flat.

"Tonks dear, are you there?"

Tonks stopped in her tracks whilst trying to manoeuvre her way around a rather large gramophone she had purchased a while back. She wasn't sure why she had bought it, it seemed like a good idea at the time, and she fleetingly thought that it might make her seem intellectual and worldly. But then she'd open her gob and bollocks that image up.

Molly. Bloody, bloody Molly. She loved the woman to death. She was a friend, big sister and mother figure all at once for Tonks, but at that minute she was _not _in the mood for visitors. She ran her hands through her short brown hair. She tried to straighten her rumpled Weird Sisters 1990 Tour t-shirt, then realised she had nothing on her bottom half apart from a pair of spotty knickers. She managed to find pair of jeans that she had patched with pieces of her Grandmother's old, but snazzy, curtains.

"Tonks dear, is something the matter? Can't you get to the door? Merlin's Toenail! Are you being held by a Deatheater? Do the distress signal Tonks! Nice and Loud so I can hear you!" Her voice became more and more panicky with every syllable.

Tonks snorted. It was not funny that Mrs Weasley was getting herself into a state. It was more the fact that if Tonks was indeed being held by a Deatheater, that Molly would expect her to be able to whistle the first few lines of God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs which had recently became the Order's signal of suspicious behaviour and the like. It had been Sirius' idea. No one took him seriously of course, that was, until he died. Tonks suggested that they honour his memory by letting him have some say in the Order one last time.

"Molly calm down, I was just trying to make myself decent." She chuckled under her breath. Decent Tonks? This is that what you call decent? She looked at her reflection in the old cracked mirror facing her door. Her Mum had given her hell for that. Despite being a witch, she was deathly superstitious so, just to spite her, Tonks had kept the mirror hanging in all its glory, right in the centre of her hall. If her Mum was ever going to visit her then she would have to make her way past it. Tonks had beamed with pride when she had come up with operation Stop-Mum-from-Pestering-Me-In-My-Own-Home.

She shifted out of her thoughts at the sound of Molly's voice once again.

"TONKS!!"

Tonks jumped over a cat statue that she had propped up against her kitchen door and made her way to the door. She saw the outline of Molly Weasley hopping from foot to foot in anticipation. Tonks swung the door open with a flourish.

"Here I am Molly. In one piece. And alive."

Molly looked as though she wanted to laugh but her motherly instincts took over.

"Tonks you should not be joking about such things, not in these times, you really had me worried dear!"

"Alright, Alright…" Tonks was exasperated but in truth she was touched by the concern of Molly. She moved aside and ushered Molly into her flat. Molly gave the place a fleeting glance. She looked scared at what might crawl out of the piles of 'stuff' littered around the small space. Nevertheless, she knew Tonks needed her and she concentrated on that.

"So, Tonks sweetheart, what's going on? You practically lived at the Headquarters for months and now, I haven't seen you there for ages! You clearly aren't eating right, look, you're skin and bones! What's happening to you, love?"

"Cheers Mol, what a pick me up. I know I look like shit but did you have to make it even more obvious?" Tonks began to tear up again. God, she felt like a bloody hormonal teenager .

"Tonks, Dear, I didn't mean it like that. Oh dear, what's troubling you so much. Where did our spunky, feisty girl go?"

"I don't know Mol, I…" Tonks stumbled on her words, if she told Molly the truth then it was like admitting that she was weak, but she needed to speak to someone, spit it out.

School and work tend to take up major chunks of my life but I'll hopefully have another chapter up ASAP.


End file.
